


knowing me knowing you

by sugas



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugas/pseuds/sugas
Summary: Adam comments on porn. Ronan replies. You know exactly what happens next.





	knowing me knowing you

 

Ronan was bored. Gansey was gone, chasing the midget. Noah was off chasing the afterlife. Ronan was bored. It was late. 

 

He rolled over onto his side, almost falling off his bed. He reached for his laptop, it was dangerously stacked on a pile of books on his desk. 

 

Opening it Ronan was faced with last night’s google searches. ‘ _ is crack the same thing as speed? _ ’ and ‘ _ how to tell if your best friend likes you?’ _ he quickly hit the close button. How embarrassing. 

 

While letting out a loud sigh he opened pornhub and searched for an old favorite. He didn’t feel like being adventurous. He was fine with knowing what would come. He knew he would come. 

 

While settling himself against his headboard he dodged a couple adds offering him hot single moms and hit play. After a few seconds he decided the intro was too boring and he scrolled down to the comment section. It was mostly just a bunch of weird dudes throwing around unnecessary comments that no one would ever read anyway, except for Ronan. 

 

He saw a new comment pop up. The username was just a bunch of letters and numbers, it was the comment itself that got Ronan. ‘ _ They didn’t even turn off the shower. What a waste of water. Can’t fap to this.’  _

 

Ronan snorted and opened a new tab. Still grinning he copied and pasted a link to the most recent weather broadcast. They were currently in a drought. 

 

He didn’t write anything else in his response and his send, rolling his eyes at user 78P248L.

 

After this he scrolled up again, back to business. 

 

\--------------------

 

Adam Parrish was freaking out. Nay. Adam Parrish was freaking  _ the fuck _ out. He hadn’t been serious when he wrote that dumb comment. Maybe a little but he’d meant it as a joke, okay? 

 

Then just a minute later he had gotten a notification from a user named ‘ _ RonanLynch _ ’. Now, that might have been coincidence. Adam was sure there were more Ronan Lynches out there. But he was also certain that there was only one dumb enough to use his real name as his pornhub user, and that was his Ronan Lynch. Well, not  _ his _ his. You get the gist. 

 

Now Adam was left to freak out in his small room and even smaller bed. Did Ronan  _ know _ that that had been him? He couldn’t. Right? 

 

Adam’s head was spinning, this was so weird. He shifted around in his bed and tried forcing himself to sleep. It didn’t work. He was too busy thinking about Ronan. About Ronan watching porn specifically. 

 

\---------

 

When Adam saw Ronan at school the next morning his tie felt too tight, he couldn’t look at him. Ronan was acting like nothing was up. Maybe nothing  _ was _ up. But Adam wasn’t so sure. He had to know what Ronan knew. 

 

Adam, Gansey and Ronan settled into their usual spot on the stairs of Aglionby. After not too long Gansey left to get them all coffee, he certainly looked like he needed it. They all did. 

 

Adam awkwardly sat next to Ronan, who was breathing in the cold morning air, soon they would need warmer coats. 

 

“So,” Adam started. “Do anything interesting yesterday?” Adam was playing with his own thumbs, Ronan was watching him do it. 

 

Stretching out his legs Ronan gave a pensive hum in response. “Nah, not really.” He muffled a yawn with his hand before continuing. “Dick was gone, Noah too. Just chilled for a while.” 

 

Adam knew what exactly fell under ‘just chilling’. He could feel his ears go red. Fuck. 

 

Ronan nudged Adam’s shoulder with his own. “You do anything wild?” He asked with a smile. 

 

Adam’s brain was working as fast as it could. Was it an innuendo? Was this how they always talked to each other? Adam couldn’t remember all of the sudden. 

 

He tried to look cool and nonchalant when he shrugged. “Just work and homework,” he responded to Ronan’s question. 

 

“I asked for something wild Parrish, but I guess it’s not surprising you wouldn’t know what that means,” Ronan said, letting out one bark of a laugh. 

 

So that was where Ronan was going with that question. Adam felt relieved and gave Ronan a cold look. “Fuck off,” he said as monotone as he possibly could. 

 

The bell rung right on time, on their way to class they met Gansey, Adam felt more relaxed when he slid into the seat next to Gansey. Ronan sat behind them, kicking both Adam and Gansey’s chairs every once in a while. 

 

\-------------

 

After their third class Ronan disappeared to fuck-knows-where and Adam and Gansey sit through the rest of their classes. 

 

It was just past 3 pm when Adam opened the door to his small but proud apartment. Ronan was inside, reading a book that Adam had lying around. 

 

“I told you to take off your shoes when you’re on the bed,” Adam told Ronan while making this way to the kitchen to drink some water and make some food. He knew he should have said ‘ _ my bed _ ’, he hadn’t. 

 

Ronan toed off his shoes slowly. “Wanna drive?” Adam rolled his eyes. Yes, he wanted to drive. No, he had homework, Ronan knew this. 

 

Adam looked over his shoulder, eyeing Ronan, who was looking at him with feign innocence. Adam couldn’t shake the idea of Ronan - Ronan doing what he did last night. 

 

Looking at Ronan on his bed; he knew that if he initiated something more-than-friends Ronan would go along, at least he hoped Ronan would. 

 

“We have homework,” Adam stressed the ‘we’ part of his sentence. Ronan snorted. 

 

“If you helped me out here.. maybe we could drive.” Adam send Ronan a dirty smile, knowing that Ronan would never. 

 

Ronan pushed himself off the bed and crossed to short distance to where Adam was rummaging in the place he called kitchen. 

 

“I make whatever it is you’re doing, you do homework, we drive.” Adam was taken aback. He didn’t actually want or need Ronan’s help with anything. There was a quiet voice in the back of his mind telling him that Ronan would rather fuck around here with Adam and then go out  _ with  _ Adam than go out alone. 

 

“I was just thinking of making some eggs so I can eat those on a sandwich before I go to work tonight,” Adam said, suspicion in his voice. 

 

Ronan took the eggs out of Adam’s hands and held them in his own. Adam liked how carefully he held them. 

 

Ronan started at Adam. Adam blushed. “What?” he asked defensively. 

 

“Just wondering why the fuck you’re still standing here and not doing your homework.” 

 

Adam let out a laugh and walked over to his desk. “Don’t burn those, asshole.” 

 

After five minutes of working on his math questions Adam heard a choking sound come from behind him. From Ronan to be exact. 

 

“What-” he started, spinning around in his chair. Then he saw that Ronan had Adam’s laptop perched open next to the sink. 

 

“I wanted to google how to bake an egg,” Ronan started, then he trailed off. 

 

On the screen were no eggs. Adam had forgotten to close off his browser last night and had just slammed close his old battered laptop, porn open and proud. More importantly, Ronan’s comment open and proud. How he regretted that now. 

 

Neither Ronan nor Adam knew how to react. 

 

“Makes sense that was you, who else would make such a dumbass complaint.” Ronan sounded as awkward as Adam felt. God this was not happening. 

 

“I’m-” Adam started. “God I don’t know what to say.” 

 

Ronan slowly stood up from where he was leaning against the counter. “What about ‘ _ good taste in porn’ _ ?” Ronan said. They both knew it wasn’t just porn. It was  _ gay _ -porn. Adam considered climbing out of the window. He considered it until he noticed that Ronan was walking towards him. Tentatively. The same way he would approach a scared animal. 

 

And that’s when Adam realised  _ fuck this _ . In front of him was Ronan-fucking-Lynch. They’d been at this game for months. Touching, looking, wanting. And here they were, the universe had practically aligned this one for them (or Adam, depending how you looked it at). This was one of his best friends, the guy he wanted to offer the world and it still wouldn’t be enough because he wanted to give more and more and more. 

 

Adam abruptly stood up and moved towards Ronan. 

 

“Adam, are you-” Ronan started but Adam cut him off. 

 

“Yes,” he breathed out before cupping Ronan’s face between his hands and finally finally finally placing his lips on Ronan’s. 

 

Ronan responded as fast as lightning and grabbed Adam’s waist, fingers digging into soft flesh. 

 

It was clumsy and enthusiastic and anything either of them could have ever asked for. 

 

Adam moved his hands everywhere, feeling Ronan’s arms because  _ fuck _ . Sliding to his back where he knew that tattoo was that he wanted to touch and lick and worship like nothing else. And all this while never once stopping the kiss. Again and again they came together and it was fucking holy. 

 

Ronan slowly slid his fingers under Adam’s shirt, feeling his back, the soft flesh of his sides. He wanted nothing more than to bite into that part of Adam. Then he trailed up higher, Adam never once asking him to stop, slowly dragging his fingers over ribs. Adam moaned into his mouth, riling him up. 

 

With sure but soft hands Adam pushed Ronan back, walking them towards the bed. Ronan broke their kiss and looked at adam. Face flushed, eyebrows furrowed together, he bit his lip and slid his hand into Adam’s. 

 

“You, uh-” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“You want this?” 

 

“God, Ronan, yes. For so long.”

 

A boyish grin spread over Ronan’s face. Adam mirrored him. 

 

“Okay” He said and followed Adam to the bed, positioning them so that they were both on their sides. 

 

Adam leaned in to kiss him again but Ronan moved away. Adam looked at him questioningly. 

 

Ronan grinned in such a way that Adam was certain he was about to get shit. 

 

“Who the fuck comments on porn?”

 

Adam groaned and put his face between Ronan’s neck and shoulder, hiding from vision. 

 

Ronan’s arm circled around him, resting on his back, holding him tight. Adam found that he liked this position quite a lot and used the moment to softly kiss Ronan’s neck. The other hummed in response, a low rumbling sound Adam could hear from deep in his chest. Adam trailed his hand up, cupping Ronan’s face and holding it tightly, then he licked up Ronan’s neck. 

 

Ronan responded with grinding into Adam’s thigh. Not even attempting to hide his arousal. “Is this okay?” Adam whispered against his skin, lips touching. “Please, yes, Adam.” Ronan responded. Lifting up his head Adam went back to kissing him while climbing on top of Ronan. 

 

Together they sat up. Ronan tightly holding Adam in his lap while Adam used his knees to take some of his weight off Ronan. He smiled into their kiss while he  grinded up to Ronan. 

 

It lasted a whole seven minutes before they both lied down on the bed, sweaty and out of breath. Looking at each other like they had just learned to understand the purpose of life. 

 

Adam put his hand on ronan’s chest, dragging it over solid and warm muscle. 

 

“So,” he began “you really use your actual name to watch porn, huh?” 

 

Ronan turned his head up to the ceiling and let out a bark of a laugh. This boy was going to be the end of him. He loved it. 

 

“So, how about that drive?” Adam said, nudging Ronan’s cheek with his nose. 

 

“What about it?” He put his hand on top of Adam’s and held it tightly. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr post i once saw (a pornhub comment lmao) and could never find again :( 
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this in one go and now im off celebrating my grandmas birthday. a weird day.  
> Hope u enjoyed this :) big kiss
> 
> idk why i wanna be connected to this work BUUT i usually make trc fanart @ magnafrisia on tumblr :))


End file.
